Désillusion Éternelle
by Cinnamon Heart
Summary: One-Shot Une fille un peu étrange a été voler dans les archives du ministère de la magie une lettre qui avait été écrite par Lily Evans pendant sa septième année à Poudlard. LEJP


Blabla d'Aranyella: Eh oui, encore un one-shot. Cette fois-ci pour me faire pardonner de mon absence dans toutes mes fics. De toute façon, demain je vais essayer de travailler sur mes quelques chapitres de retard. En attendant, ça vous dit de lire un one-shot assez bizarre et qui pour une fois est sans musique? Si oui, _Désillusion Éternelle_ pourrait vous intéresser. C'est assez bizarre, une lettre de Lily Evans retrouvée dans les archives du ministère de la magie par une naratrice plutôt cinglée.. enfin bon j'vous en dirai pas plus, lisez pour savoir..

Disclaimer: À J.K.Rowling les personnages tels Lily et James ainsi que Poudlard, mais à moi mon imagination, la narratrice folle et cette idiote de Carolyn Springs qui sont sorties justement de mon imagination..

Maintenant, l'histoire.. (y était temps que j'arrête le bavardage..)

* * *

**Désillusion Éternelle**

Croyez-le ou non, lors d'une recherche de preuves dans les décombres de Godric's Hollow, des gens du ministère ont trouvé une lettre dans les affaires de Lily Evans, victime du seigneur des ténèbres. Cette lettre est restée dans un simple classeur des archives du ministère jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un, en l'occurence moi-même, se décide à l'en sortir. Oui, j'ai volé cette lettre, mais il fallait bien que quelqu'un révelle ce quasi conte de fées! Si vous voulez bien la lire, voici..

-------------------

Cher.. en fait j'ignore à qui cette lettre est destinée. À vous, lecteur aventurier, qui s'est lancé à la découverte de la vie d'une pauvre sorcière qui ne sait plus où elle en est..

Saviez-vous que se faire des idées revient au même que désespérer? Non? Eh bien je suis heureuse de vous l'apprendre. En fait, non je n'en suis pas heureuse, mais je vous l'apprend quand même. Je ne suis plus heureuse de grand chose maintenant.

Oh! J'oubliais, vous ne savez même pas qui je suis. Lily Evans, élève de Poudlard en septième année, la risée de l'école, Préfète-en-Chef à Gryffondor et fille de moldus. Je le précise pour dégoûter ces idiots de Serpentard qui disent que la pûreté du sang est ce qui prime avant toute chose. Ont-ils encore envie de lire ça, maintenant qu'ils savent ce que je suis? Je ne me fais aucune illusion, non ils n'en ont plus la moindre envie.

Alors je peux sûrement continuer.

Si, il y a à peine deux mois, on m'avait dit que James Potter cesserait de me courir après, j'aurais été à la fois ravie et incrédule. Incrédule car depuis mon entrée à Poudlard il m'a remarquée et pour je ne sais quelle raison il s'est fait un devoir de me séduire à partir de la cinquième année. J'ai fini par prendre pour acquis qu'il _m'appréciait_ plus que ses conquêtes. Mais il ne faut jamais prendre quoi que ce soit pour acquis, surtout pas avec James Potter. Je me faisais des illusions. Bon, d'accord, des illusions plutôt négative parce que je trouvais qu'il était tout ce que je détestais et que j'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour qu'il me fiche la paix. Mais, pour être tout à fait honnête, je m'y étais habituée et je trouvais même ça flatteur d'avoir toute l'attention de l'un des garçons les plus populaires de l'école.

À la rentrée, j'ai déjà été surprise de remarquer qu'il ne m'a pas cherchée dans tout le train comme il le faisait normalement, et au banquet il n'a pas essayé d'être le plus près possible de moi. Une semaine plus tard, quand il m'a _enfin_ adressé la parole, ce fut pour me demander de lui prêter mes notes de sortilèges, sous prétexte que j'étais la meilleure élève dans cette matière. Et étrangement, il paraissait normal. _Normal_! Sans son habituelle voix grave qu'il prenait quand il me parlait, sans une seule fois passer sa main dans ses cheveux..

La question qui m'est restée en tête pendant deux mois: _Se pourrait-il que James Potter soit devenu mature?_ Non, non, non. Ce devait être moi qui m'imaginais ça. Ça a toujours été impossible et ce sera toujours impossible, j'hallucine si je prétends que c'est en train de changer!

Et pourtant, ça persistait. Il me parlait normalement, même si c'était redevenu aussi frequemment qu'avant, et il ne m'adressait la parole que pour une conversation décente. Des six années précédentes, il n'y avait jamais eu une conversation entre moi et Potter qui ne tournait pas en engueulade. Et malgré tout, je réussissais à garder mon calme quand il m'adressait la parole. Peut-être était-ce moi qui m'étais faite à son comportement.

Bien entendu ça ne pouvait pas durer, c'était trop beau pour être vrai. J'ai vite compri la raison pour laquelle il agissait normalement avec moi. Et cette raison s'appellait Carolyn Springs, était en sixième année à Gryffondor _et sortait avec Potter depuis le début de l'été_! Sur le coup, ça a été la meilleure chose qui m'était jamais arrivée, parce que ça prouvait qu'il se désintéressait enfin de moi, ce que j'avais rêvé depuis que je le connaissais. Mais après quelques temps, j'ai cessé de me voiler la face, j'ai fini par m'avouer la triste vérité, je m'ennuyais affreusement du temps où Potter était toujours décidé à me séduire. Et le plus dur à avouer: Je crois bien qu'_il avait réussi_, d'une certaine façon, à me rendre totalement dépendante de sa présence. C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison que les mauvaises blaues ont commencé et se sont répandues comme une traînée de poudre.

Voilà où j'en suis présentement, totalement abattue par ces révélations que je me suis faites à moi-même. Dire qu'il y a seulement trois mois, si vous m'aviez dit que je serais accro à James Potter, je vous aurais directement envoyé à Ste-Mangouste ou alors dans un asile, dépendant que vous soyez sorcier ou moldu.

Pourquoi au début je disais que se faire des idées revient au même que désespérer? Parce que lorsqu'on désespère, on a rien de pire à attendre alors que lorsqu'on se fait des idées on tombe toujours plus bas, pour finir au fond d'un abîme duquel on ne peut point sortir sans aide. Et dans mon cas, la seule personne qui aurait pu m'aider est en ce moment je ne sais où avec Carolyn Springs.

Peut-être est-ce le meilleur moment pour me lancer un sortilège de désillusion éternelle, maléfice rendant la personne qui le reçoit totalement inintéressante pour toujours. Ce serrait mieux, afin de passer inaperçue et que personne ne remarque que la grande Lily Evans est tombée en dépression à cause de celui qu'elle a toujours détesté.. Même si tout le monde est déjà au courant, à cause de la tête d'enterrement que j'affiche depuis quelques temps et qui s'accentue dès que je vois James.

De toute façon, désillusion éternelle ou pas, je suis sortie des conversations de bien des gens, en fait de tous ceux qui n'avaient pas l'intention de se moquer de moi, depuis que je ne suis plus la cible de l'un des pires coureurs de l'école. Je ne m'en plains pas, mais ça m'ennuie. J'aimais bien passer pour une vedette parce que j'étais la seule à résister à Potter. Maintenant, je ne suis plus rien, seulement une Préfète sans la moindre autorité.  
Alors.. Je me désillusionne ou pas?  
Au moment même où j'écris ces lignes, puisque vous ne pouvez pas le voir, j'ai ma baguette pointée sur moi. Malheureusement je vais devoir trouver une excuse pour ça, puisque la porte de la salle commune vient de se refermer, et donc quelqu'un vient d'entrer. Peu importe de qui il s'agit, il (ou elle) aura sûrement quelques questions à poser à une sorcière qui pointe sa baguette sur elle-même, puisque c'est assez rare de voir ça, j'en conviens. Mais en fait, le temps que j'ignore qui c'est, je peux toujours me décider. Désillusion éternelle ou sarcasmes perpétuels?

"Lily, qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ta baguette?" a dit une voix que je reconnais pour être celle de.. eh oui, James Potter! Lui-même qui veut savoir ce que je compte faire!

Je me retourne vers lui pour me figer et avoir l'air d'une parfaite idiote ou je l'ignore? Je lui dis ou je me désillusionne pour de bon? Cette dernière solution semble la meilleure, donc j'entame la formule d'un air sérieux.

"Tu es folle?" rugit James en m'arachant la baguette des mains. Oui, je suis folle! Folle de lui! Mais il vaut mieux qu'il l'ignore..

"Possible, mais j'ai mes raison. Que tu n'as pas à savoir, soit dit en passant." dis-je simplement en tentant de récupérer ma baguette tout en retenant la conversation pour la retranscrire.

"Des raisons de te rendre inintéressante pour toujours? J'aimerais bien savoir quelles raisons sont assez bonnes pour faire ça."

J'attrappe finalement ma baguette, ensorcelle ma plume pour qu'elle continue d'écrire de façon cohérente ce qui arrive sans pour autant devenir une plume à papote. Puis je pointe ma baguette sur mon front avant de dire d'un ton sinistre la formule libératrice.

Eternam Desillusio.

Les deux mots résonnent dans la salle, les quelques personnes présentes cherchent qui aurait pu prononcer ce maléfice mais personne ne m'accorde la moindre attention. Seul James me fixe encore. Pourtant ça doit lui prendre toute sa volonté pour fixer une personne venant de se lancer elle-même ce sort.

"Il te faudrait plus qu'un sort pour te rendre inintéressante, Lily."

Ces paroles résonnent dans ma tête. Peut-être est-ce un effet du sort, ou alors c'est ce qu'il vient de dire qui me fait cet effet-là.

Et, alors que je me remets de ce choc, il s'approxe. _Et il m'embrasse._

Charme rompu.

D'ailleurs, à ce moment, ma plume est retombée sur la feuille de parchemin, ce sort-là aussi s'est brisé, c'est pour ça qu'il y a une tache. Et c'est pour ça que je termine cette lettre à la main.

Il n'existe qu'une façon de mettre fin à la désillusion éternelle et c'est un baiser. Et voilà que moins de deux minutes après le commencement des effets du sort, James y a mis fin. Je n'ai jamais compri la raison pour laquelle un sortilège de désillusion éternelle se terminait quand on était embrassé, mais si vous réussissez à comprendre, faites-le moi savoir..

Lily Evans

------------------

Bien entendu, personne ne pourra jamais le lui faire savoir puisque maintenant elle est morte. Par contre, si quelqu'un le sait j'aimerais aussi le savoir..

Cordialement,  
Une pauvre fille qui risque l'emprisonnement à Azkaban pour votre plaisir de lecture..

**Fin**

* * *

Alors, vous en avez pensé quoi? 


End file.
